


Assignments

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Requested, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has had a crush on her teacher for as long as she can remember. When she receives a low grade on an assignment, she makes a move that she believes has ruined everything. Instead, it turns out to be the best move she could have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been away, but now I'm back! Writer's block has gone! I sincerely swear to get all of the oneshots I promised I'd write finished and posted by Christmas AT THE LATEST. If I don't, feel free to bombard me with messages until I do it.
> 
> Thank you to Caitlin for requesting and also for putting up with my absence that lasted way longer than I intended it to do.
> 
> (PS - Night-Walkers will also be back soon!)

"Caitlin."

Caitlin blinked out of her reverie and looked up to find her professor frowning at her. She sat up straight, adjusting her blouse and moving her brown hair away from her eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked sweetly.

Professor Styles was the youngest professor in the college. He taught Biology, and Caitlin was a member of his smallest class. All of the girls in the college fancied him and were desperate to get his attention, Caitlin being no exception. The only difference between her and them was that Professor Styles, or Harry as she knew him, was a friend of her father.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention. Your last test results were enough for you to remain on the course and nothing more. You should be listening if you want to pass the exam at the end of the year."

Caitlin frowned at the back of his head as he turned back to the board, but soon found herself falling back into her dreamy state. Her gaze lingered on her professor's immaculate desk, and she imagined what it would be like to be pushed against it, his hands all over her bare skin, her hands sneaking beneath the waistband of his trousers-

"Caitlin!"

She snapped to attention, meeting her professor's irritated gaze. He was pointing the laser pointer - normally used for presentations - at her chest, the little red dot hovering between her throat and her breasts.

"This is the third lesson in a row that you haven't been paying attention. Can you tell me  _anything_  about the effect of land use on the human population?"

Caitlin bit her lip and reluctantly shook her head. Her professor sighed and opened a drawer in his desk.

"I've got no choice. Come see me after class, we'll count it as a detention," he said, scribbling down the details on the detention slip.

Despite the dreary news, Caitlin brightened. Professor Styles  _never_  gave out detentions, so she now had time alone with him after everyone had left. She spent the rest of the lesson attentively watching his every move and glancing at the clock. There was only another lesson after this, then he'd be all hers.

The rest of the day passed slowly, the continuous ticking of the clock leaving Caitlin agitated and restless. When the final bell eventually rang, she headed straight for Professor Styles' room, hesitating outside the door. He was in there, by himself, she could see through the window, head bent over the desk, pen twitching in his hand. She knocked lightly, then stepped into the room.

Her professor looked up, laying down his pen. "Caitlin, sit down."

Caitlin pulled out the chair on the other side of his desk and sat down, resting her hands in her lap. "Professor Styles-"

"Call me Harry," he smiled. "We're alone now."

His statement made her blush and become aware of just how alone they were. The whole department was empty, due to it being Friday and most of the professors wanted to go home as soon as possible. It felt as though they were the only people in the world.

"I wanted to talk to you about your work ethic," Harry continued. "I think you would benefit from private tutoring. It's a great way for you to improve your grades."

"I know how I can improve my grades," Caitlin muttered, her eyes resting on the open collar of his shirt. He must have unbuttoned it between her class and now

"How?" Harry asked curiously.

She blushed, mortified that he'd heard her. "Uh- nothing," she said hurriedly. "It doesn't matter."

"No, go on. Your suggestions would be helpful."

Caitlin looked at him. She could either admit to what she'd been thinking and deal with his disgust, or she could deny everything, but it seemed as though nothing was going to happen unless she acted now.

"I was just thinking," she said quietly, getting to her feet and moving around the desk. "It might be easier if you just changed my grades for me."

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on her.

She got down on her knees beside him, but he was up out of his seat in seconds. Disappointed, she scowled at the floor, but remained on her knees.

"Caitlin!" Harry scolded. "No. You are my friend's daughter and I am your teacher. Get up off the floor, now."

He pulled her up with a firm grip on her arm and resumed his seat. Caitlin glanced up as she took her own seat again, surprised to see his face had turned bright red. Great. She'd embarrassed him now.

"As I was saying," he continued, "tutoring would benefit you. I'm free tonight, so I'll come over to yours and help you with this. What time would suit you?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Six."

"Six o'clock it is then," he said. She found he was trembling. "I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Dismissed, Caitlin left feeling sorry for herself. Looking back on it now, her actions were completely stupid. Why would he ever do that? He probably had a girlfriend anyway, or worse, a boyfriend.

Six o'clock came quicker than she'd thought. Her mother had left for the gym and her father was working late, so she was alone when the doorbell rang. She'd almost forgotten that her professor was coming over, so when she answered the door in her pyjamas - an old t-shirt and shorts - he looked more surprised than she.

"Oh. Hi, Professor," Caitlin said, stepping behind the door to both cover herself and let him in. "I forgot you were coming, let me just go and get changed."

"It's fine," he replied quickly, flushing. "You don't need to get changed for me."

She took him through to the kitchen. They sat around the dining table, close enough for their legs to bump together occasionally. As Harry started on his teaching, Caitlin became restless. Eventually, she got up from the table and asked if he would like a drink.

"I'm fine, thank you," Harry replied, quietly getting up and following her.

Caitlin reached up for a glass, only to find a hand grasping her wrist. When she turned, surprised, she found Harry standing behind her. He towered over her, his grip tight but not painful.

"Your little trick earlier has had me frustrated all day," he said, his voice low and heavy. "Did you think you were being funny?"

"I- no," squeaked Caitlin. She was more than a little confused.

"So you were serious? That's good, because you're going to be a good little girl and get on your knees for me now, aren't you?"

Caitlin swallowed - her mouth had suddenly become dry - and slowly sank to her knees. Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers midway down his thigh. He was already half-hard and Caitlin reached up slowly to take him into her hands. Glancing up at him - did he really want her to do this? - she leaned forward and took the head of his dick between her lips.

"That's it," Harry said, resting his hands on the back of her head. "Keep going."

He applied the smallest amount of pressure on her head to keep her from moving too far backward and also encouraging her to take him deeper. She had almost all of him in her mouth when she had to pull off and cough loudly.

"You can take it deeper," Harry said, guiding her head back on to his dick. "All the way. Consider this a lesson on how to overcome reflexes."

Caitlin forced herself not to gag as he pushed her further down. She managed to get all of him practically down her throat before she had to pull away. Harry kept his hands in her hair.

"Professor-" she choked out.

His hand covered her mouth. "I told you not to call me that when we're alone. Why don't you call me Daddy instead?"

Caitlin blushed as he took his hand away. "Daddy," she repeated, nodding slowly.

"There we are. Now come on, we have some Biology to learn, don't we?"

Harry helped her to her feet and led her over to the table. His boxers could still be seen over the top of his jeans. He took Caitlin by the waist and bent her over the table, running his hands down her body as he went. She trembled lightly as his fingers lingered over her waist, teasing the waistband of her shorts.

"Tell me about contraceptive methods, Caitlin," Harry said, slowly drawing her shorts over her bum. "Particularly  _your_  methods."

Caitlin swallowed nervously. "The progesterone-only pill," she replied. The tremor in her voice made her cheeks redden. "Makes the body think it's pregnant."

"Mm-hmm. Correct. Now-" His hands were rubbing between her legs now, his ridiculously long fingers slipping into her now and again. "-what does that mean?"

"You can have sex without a barrier."

"Such as?" His finger was moving inside her now, a steady pumping that made her gasp.

"Condom."

"But what about infections?"

Caitlin managed to shake her head as he slid another finger into her. "Doesn't prevent them."

"Right. Which is why I'll be wearing one anyway."

Harry's fingers left her and she heard the rustle of a foil packet as it was opened. His hands came back to her, now wet with the lube in the packet, and pushed her legs apart.

"Do you know," he said, leaning over her back and slowly sliding into her, "I think you've done enough to raise your grade. Only to a B though. If you want an A, you'll have to show me what you've got."

Caitlin focused on breathing as his hips knocked hers gently into the table. He pressed kisses to the back of her neck. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of, but now she couldn't quite believe it was actually happening.

"Don't I get a thank you?" he teased, nipping at her shoulders.

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied, almost automatically.

She loved the feeling of him inside her, the guilt of having sex on the kitchen table, with her teacher no less. His fingers found grip on her hips as he straightened up and began to thrust harder, his breathing shallow and fast. She was being pushed into her books now, the table shaking and the pages fluttering.

Harry pulled out swiftly, leaving her sprawled out. He lifted her onto the table fully, instructing her to lie on her back. She obeyed blindly, watching as he climbed between her legs and knelt over her. For the second time, he slid into her and ducked his head, kissing and sucking little red marks around her breasts.

Caitlin gasped and reached for his shoulders, digging her nails in. Harry grunted, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that was really just breathing into each other's mouths. Sloppily, he shoved himself all the way inside her and froze, the smallest shudder running through his body as he came. She yearned for more stimulation, anything that would tip her over the edge she was already perilously close to.

Harry pulled himself out of her, gasping, and rolled the condom from his dick. She watched in disbelief as he tied it and dropped it into the bin, buckling up his belt as he went.

"What about me?" Caitlin asked, outraged.

Harry chuckled. "The female orgasm will be our next lesson, and until that time I forbid you from having one."

"When's that going to be?"

"I don't know." He began to tidy the table and Caitlin noticed he was packing away the books he'd brought. "Maybe next week, maybe a month. I'm very busy just now, you see. However, I do guarantee it will happen." She watched as he scribbled down a paragraph on a scrap piece of paper. "Let's look at a little psychology for the next lesson. Here's your assignment. I'll see you tomorrow, in class."

Harry winked at her, swung his bag over his shoulder and let himself out. Caitlin remained standing in the kitchen, the piece of paper clutched between two fingers. Had that just happened? Had she imagined it? The paper was more than enough proof, but as a car that could only belong to her parents pulled into the driveway, she remembered her shorts still around her ankles. She hastily pulled them up and cleaned herself up before gathering her things and retreating upstairs.

The paper he'd given her had crumpled in her hurry to escape the endless questioning that would come from her dad. Now, she smoothed it out and read her assignment:

_Write me an essay on all your dirty fantasies ;)_

Caitlin swallowed, opened her laptop, and began to write.


End file.
